Lose You English
by Firenze.Sun
Summary: When you love sombody that doesn't love you, when you were the only person he care about. And now he has another one.When you can't even have his friendship. Sometimes is better to know when to lose. Tokka songfic.


I made this song yestarday when I was worry about college...

I was hearing this song, and by the way here you have the link cuz is better with the music...

.com/listen/5b274ad/Lose-You-pete-yorn

Hope you enjoy it...

XOXOX

PS: Comment!!

**Lose You**

_I'm taking a ride off to one side__  
It is a personal thing  
Where?  
When I can't stand  
Up in this cage  
I'm not regretting._

_I'm leaving. I must be away from you. I'm sorry__. The hurt that being close to you makes me is too much. So goodbye. Even if I don't go where my parents, I'll go to anyplace where my feet can take me, only if it takes me away from you. The heart is suffocating me and it won't let me breath and is your fault. You're the one who started this. And you're the only one who can stop it but you won't. I'm no regretting the day I met you or when I joined the group. Not either when I fall in love with you. Is just that I can't stand being near you.  
_

'I'm leaving, boys' said Toph

'Where?' everyone asked surprised.

'I don't know, I just need to leave for a while'

'But, why?' Sokka asked surprised.

'I don't think that you'll understand me'

Sokka got close to Toph and put an arm upon the girl's shoulders. That contact boiled in Toph's skin. Not because of the pleasure but because of the pain. She wanted to leave as soon as possible, she couldn't take it anymore.

'Come, let's talk in private'

Once they were alone, Sokka sited and Toph too even when she couldn't wait to the moment she was set free.

'I'm your best friend' said Sokka 'You can tell me what is going on'

'No, I can't'

'Yes, you can'

'No, Sokka. Understand it, I can't'

'What is it' implored Sokka.

'I can't be here. I need to be away'

_I don't need a better thing,  
I'd settle for less,  
It's another thing for me  
,I just have to wander through this world  
Alone.  
_

_I never wanted us to be boyfriends. I knew that that it would never happen. I just wanted to be your best friend. And I was for a while, but I'm not anymore. So I need to go. Please, let me leave. Even if I don't have a place in this world, it doesn't matter. I just need to be alone and give a break to my poor heart.  
_

'But away from what?' asked Sokka surprised. 'What do you need?'

'I don't need anything'

'Then, don't leave'

'I must to'

Toph words so feared were approaching dangerously to her lips. She didn't want to tell him. If she said it, Sokka would suffer and he wouldn't understand. And she would lose him, at least if she kept it to herself there was a last chance left.

Sokka's eyes got damp.

_Stop before you fall  
Into the hole that I have dug here,  
Rest even as you  
Are starting to feel the way I used to,  
I don't need a better thing  
(Just to sound confused)  
Don't talk about everyone,  
I am not amused by you.  
_

_Don't continue, please. Don't continue digging in my heart. Because if you__ go on you'll find the truth and you won't like it. Please, even when the tears in your eyes mean that you care for me like I once did. I just need to be alone. Even if it seems confuse, I love you too much to be close to you.  
_

'No, you mustn't. Please, stay. ¿What is it what you need?' Sokka begged.

'Be away from you' the truth went out from Toph's mouth without her being able to stop it 'I can't be close to you anymore. It hurts me. For that I must leave'

Toph could feel the tears that fell from Sokka's eyes.

'Because I love you too much. And I only wanted to be your best friend.'

'You are my best friend' mumbled weakly Sokka.

'No, I'm not anymore. That place belongs to another. If you feel anything for me, you'll let me go.

'_Cuz __I'm gonna lose you,  
Yes, I'm gonna lose you  
If I'm gonna lose you,_  
'_Cuz __I'm gonna lose you,  
Yes, I'm gonna lose you  
If I'm gonna lose you  
I'll lose you now for good  
_

_I prefer to leave now, that see how you go. I won't be able to see the day you marry her. Or the day you have a child with her. I prefer to leave and try to forget that I ever met you even when I'll never stop loving you. Because if I see how all that happens, I don't think I'll be able to take it. I just wanted to be your best friend, but now I'm not even that. So let me go._

The dust of the road floated every time that Toph leaned one of her feet, while she walked away from the house. Behind her, the faces of all her friends watched her leave from the window. Only one wasn't there, Sokka who was standing at the door.

'Wait, Toph!' he shouted and he ran up to where she was 'Don't leave!'

Toph stopped her walking.

'Please, don't leave' begged once more the southern boy.

'I only wanted to be your best friend, Sokka. Goodbye' said Toph and she continued walking.


End file.
